


Old Lessons

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [27]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Amber learns a distressing part of history
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 10





	Old Lessons

Cedric was never surprised when the door to his workshop was opened without warning anymore. Sofia and Baileywick were the only ones who knocked on his door and each had a distinctive knock that he could recognize. Everyone else just...opened the door and walked right in. It had annoyed him once upon a time but now it was somewhat endearing. It meant they were no longer leery around him.

“What can I do for y…” Cedric’s back banged against his table as Amber threw herself at him, hugging the sorcerer tightly and burying her face in his robes. Cedric stood with his hands up in the air, very confused as the princess wept on him. “Uhh…”

“Amber! Amber, honey!” Roland and Baileywick arrived a few moments after and Roland could only sigh. “Amber…”

“I would just like to state for the record that I did nothing to make the princess cry,” Cedric said, patting the child on top of her head to try and comfort her.

“We know, Cedric. Her Highness came home from school very distressed and wanting to see you,” Baileywick said.

“She came from school like this?” Cedric asked. He frowned, looking down at the distressed princess. “What lesson could cause this?”

“They learned about the Fire Trials,” Roland answered.

Cedric understood immediately why Amber was so upset. The Fire Trials were what the kingdoms called the time when magic was feared and forbidden. Anyone with any kind of skill with magic was burned for their gift, from warlocks to witches and anyone in between. There was a time when people who knew a little too much about how to use herbs for childbirth and pain were also thrown onto the pyre. It had been a dark time and even Merlin said that a lot of magical progress was lost to the flames.

Cedric gently pried Amber’s arms loose to let him kneel in front of her. “Princess…” He wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his robe. “There is no reason to be upset. It was a long time ago and such a thing will never happen again.”

“Precisely,” Roland said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “No such thing has happened in centuries and will continue not to happen.”

“Besides, I would already have been thrown on a pyre after that Order of the Wand business!” Cedric chirped. He winced when Amber’s eyes started to water again. He had been certain that would be comforting! He looked to Baileywick for help.

“I think the cook is working on some pastries for dessert. Why don’t we go and see if he has any samples for us?” the royal steward offered. He smiled as he slowly pulled the princess away, patting her back as he left the workshop with her.

“We tried to stop her from getting to your tower, Cedric. She however can be very fast when upset,” Roland apologized.

“It’s fine,” Cedric said as he stood back up, brushing off his knees. “She reminds me of someone else who did the same thing after  _ he _ learned about the Fire Trials.”

Roland blushed, coughing as he looked away. “I’ve no idea what you’re referring to.”

The sorcerer giggled at the memory. “You came home from school and latched onto me and my sister and refused to let us go until your father had to show you the document that abolished burnings.”

“...they are very explicit when talking about what happened during the executions,” Roland said.

“You had nightmares for three days. You screamed about being able to smell it.”

“Like I said...very explicit.”

Cedric hummed, smiling as he tilted his head to the side. “I shall make a few potions that will help with Amber’s sleep should such a thing occur.”

Roland smiled, nodding his head in thanks. “I appreciate it, Cedric. Sorry for disturbing you at your work. I hope we didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

He spoke up before the king left. “Roland?”

The king looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yes?”

“It means she’ll be a good queen. Just like you are a good king,” he said. “She’ll take care of the people of Enchancia and they’ll love her.”

Roland smiled, “thank you, Cedric.”

He held up a hand in farewell as Roland left, chuckling to himself. He shook his head before he set to work, collecting the ingredients he would need to brew his potions.


End file.
